Studies designed to: a) Determine whether improvement of left ventricular function induced by exercise training in older subjects is mediated by enhanced cardiac sensitivity to catecholamines, an increased intrinsic inotropic state, or both. b) Test the hypothesis that endurance exercise training can reduce arterial stiffness in older subjects.